


It Will Come Back

by Ennaejj



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Jealousy, Love Triangle, Lucifer!Castiel, Multi, music vid, posession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:23:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5790622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ennaejj/pseuds/Ennaejj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILERS FOR SEASON 11 through THE DEVIL IN THE DETAILS.   Jealous Dean and angsty Cas.  The darkest things tend to come back.  Like Meg, and worse.</p>
<p>Embedded Vid.  Music is "It Will Come Back" by Hozier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Will Come Back




End file.
